The storm that brought them together
by Ayaka011
Summary: There's a very strong storm outside, Natsu and Lucy are together in (Lucy's house) What'll happen to the couple there? Something romantic? or not? Please read my story and give me reviews! Thank you! This is my second story, I'm still an amateur. Please forgive me for my faults :) Thanks!


_I don't own Fairy tail. It belongs to Mashima-sensei _

_Italized words= Narration/Character's POV_

_It was raining on a Friday night, the wind was blowing so hard, then a beautiful Blondie with brown eyes checks on how everything is doing outside, after looking at her window she closes it then feels a shiver go down her spine, she looks for her favorite sweater and puts in on._

~**LUCY's POV**~  
_"Errrr… I-its sooo cold… I-I should think of something to warm me up a bit more…" *a few seconds of thinking*  
"Ah! I should make a nice warm bath so things could be a bit better._

_Lucy goes and prepares her nice relaxing bath, she turns on the faucet (of hot water) and waits for the tub to be filled, She adds some special soap tom make some bubbles .Lucy finishes preparing the nice warm bath, She dips her body into the nice warm water, she feels the bubbles touch her soft skin, Then she summons her cute celestial spirit named" Plue" and lets him take a dip too._

~**DURING THE BATH**~

"This feels great, right Plue?" Lucy asks her cute white little pet

Plue nods his cute head~

"I don't know why, but I feel much lonelier on rainy days, is it because of this gloomy weather…?" The Blondie asks herself with a troubled face.

"I should just relax! Ahaha!" as she gives out a sarcastic laugh, then she hears something knocking on her window

"W-what's t-that?! P-please be someone I k-know…" Lucy says to herself trying to keep her fear away

_Lucy puts on her towel, she wears her cute *pink* Flip flops and approaches the window slowly, and then she was already by the window… She was about to open it, but then she saw a dark shadow with red eyes she screams because of seeing it. Suddenly, the dark monster-like shadow with red eyes opens the window itself. It gets inside and then Lucy gets shocked because it was Natsu knocking on her window!_

"W-What are you doing here you idiot?! You scared me!" says the Blondie with a shocked face

"Hey Luce, I just wanted to visit, I thought you might've been lonely. I'm sorry if I disturbed…" says the apologizing Natsu

"_He t-thought I was lonely? H-How s-sweet…" Lucy saying this on her mind, while blushing…_

"Uh…? Lucy? You there?" Natsu asks her with a confused face

"Eh? Oh… I was just thinking…" she answers him with a tint of pink on her pretty face

"Hey Lucy, I think I should get going, it seems pretty late now." says Natsu

"You can't go out there! T-The rain is too strong! Y-You might catch a cold." Lucy answers him with a worried face

"But I thought I was disturbing you…" Natsu says this while heading toward the window

_Lucy didn't want Natsu to leave, she was hesitating on stopping him…_

"I gotta go Luce, see you tomorrow." Natsu says with a grin on his face about to jump out into the cold rainy dark outside world of Lucy's house

"N-Natsu! W-wait!" Lucy says to him

_She runs towards the window and grabs Natsu's hand, he accidentally slips off the side of the window because of being unbalanced, then he falls on Lucy, they were facing directly at each other with a tint of dark pink on both of their faces, their eyes met, and they could hear each other breathing._

~_**LUCY's POV**_~

"_W-what just happened? I was just trying to stop Natsu from going but then he suddenly… slips and falls on me…" Then she blushes a tint of red_

"_I hope he thinks t-this was just a misunderstanding…" says Lucy with a fake smile on her face_

**~NATSU's POV~**

"_What happened? I don't know why but my face is all red! Blast this feeling!" Natsu says to himself angrily because he doesn't understand the feeling of being in love_

"_I just hope Lucy isn't mad… I think this feeling is being *in love*? He says this with a flustered blushing face_

_After they fell on each other, Natsu got up first and then he helped Lucy up too. Their eyes locked, they kept staring at each other with light shades of pink on their love struck faces…_

_Then Natsu starts the conversation to get rid of the awkward feeling between both of them._

"I'm sorry about that… I slipped and then fell on you." Says the pink-haired young man apologetically

"Oh! It's alright, I was the one who made you fall…" says the Blondie with a blushing face

"_Don't blame it on yourself Lucy; you didn't make me fall… If only I could say that to her, but why can't I? I feel shy… I think I'm really in love with Lucy." Natsu says to himself on his mind_

"Natsu? C-can you stay with me tonight…? I-I j-just… felt… Lonely…" the Blondie asked the Pinkette with a very red blushing face

"Lucy, I'd love to… I'd love to do that for you Luce." Natsu answers her with a soft smile on his pink blushing face

"What do you wanna do Natsu? Lucy asks him while smiling sweetly

"I think you should change your clothes first…" he answers Lucy while looking away not wanting her to see that he's blushing

"Hm…? W-what are you talking about?" Lucy starts looking down… And then she realizes what Natsu was talking about

"…" *A moment of silence*

"_I am such an idiot! W-Why didn't I notice I was wearing a towel?!" Lucy says this in her mind with a very pink face_

"_Blast it! Why'd I have to open my big mouth?!" Natsu says this in his mind angrily_

"Urm… I should g-get changing. Just wait here." Lucy rushes to her room and wears her cute pajamas

"Alright, Luce!" Natsu answers and gives a big grin

_~After Lucy changed her clothes, she checks the clock and sees what time it is. ~_

"Oh my… It's gotten really late." Lucy says this after checking on the time

"So, what are you gonna do now Luce?" Natsu asks the beautiful blond girl

"I better get to bed!" the Blondie answers the Pinkette in a worried tone

"Why are you so worried Luce?" asks the Pinkette

"I need to get some rest of course you idiot!" Lucy answers with a slightly mad tone

"Oh…" Natsu says

"Aren't you going to get some sleep Natsu? Lucy curiously asks him

"I will, but where do I sleep Blondie?" Natsu asks teasingly

"Hey! Quit calling me that! Says the angry Lucy

"Yeah, alright… But, where do I sleep?" Natsu asks the same question

"You could sleep on the couch." Lucy answers him sternly

"Okay." He smiles at Lucy and then heads for the couch

"Good Night Luce!" Natsu says cheerfully then fall asleep right when he lies down on the couch

_**LUCY's POV~**_

_*giggle* "Natsu can be really weird at times… hm… but I can't believe he's INSIDE my house… and he's sleeping on my couch… Just thinking about it makes me feel weird…_

_Then, Lucy rushes to her bed and lies down…_

"Err…... I-its sooo cold… Taking the warm bath made everything worse… I think I caught a cold!"  
"… I'm s-starting to feel s-sick!" she says this in her mind then suddenly sneezes

"_I can't sleep! I feel like my body temperature has gotten really low… I feel numb! S-someone… *cough* cough* h-help me? Lucy whispers this to herself_

_Lucy kept coughing and sneezing, she was also shivering, she had a blanket on her and yet she was still cold, it was already midnight. The wind was blowing hard and the rain was very strong… Natsu suddenly got up he noticed that someone kept coughing. He heads to Lucy's room then he opens the door_

"Lucy?" Natsu puts his hand on her fore head to check on her temperature

"Oh no… Her body temperature is really cold! What should I do?!" Natsu says this to himself panicking

"N-Natsu? I-It's so c-cold… W-what's happening?" Lucy asks Natsu with a very sleepy tone

"Lucy, your freezing!" Natsu starts raising his voice because he's panicking

"…" Lucy fell asleep again…

"Blast it! She's so pale and so cold! What can warm her up?" Natsu asks himself… "I should think of a solution!" says the Pinkette to his self

"I should start thinking now…" he says

_Natsu is thinking… He's still thinking… Urm... He's still thinking…_

_*A few minutes of thinking*_

"Aha! I got an Idea! But… It'll be weird." Natsu says with a tint of pink on his face

_Natsu will be doing his plan now…_

_Natsu gets some blankets from the cabinet of Lucy, next, he lays down beside the Blondie and then puts the blankets on both of them… _

"_Man this is going to be weird…" Natsu says this to himself blushing…_

_Then after putting the blankets on both of them, he hugs Lucy tight. To keep her warm… Natsu falls asleep (for a few minutes *maybe 30 mins.) while hugging Lucy (it wasn't part of the plan though XD) Then he suddenly wakes up, He checks on her body temperature, he notices its fine… He decides to get out of the bed. Before getting out of bed, He steals a kiss from the lips of the beautiful Blondie who was asleep. He smiles then goes back to the couch and continues sleeping._

_** The Next day ~**_

"What a beautiful morning! The storm is gone now!" Lucy says while smiling and stretching her arms

_Lucy notices the layers of blankets on her…_

"Why are there so many blankets…?" Lucy asks herself and thinks for a while

"Humph… I think I just got them myself last night… Oh well." The Blondie smiles and laughs at herself

_Lucy walks to the living room and sees Natsu asleep._

"_He must've slept really late last night…" "He looks cute when he's asleep…" Lucy says this and smiles at herself_

_Natsu suddenly wakes up but still pretends to sleep then he plans on shocking Lucy_

…

"Oi Luce!" Natsu says aloud

"Gahhh!" Lucy screams in shock

"Why were you lookin' at me while I was asleep? Natsu smirks at the Blondie

"W-What are you talking about…!? I-I wasn't looking at you!" Lucy answers Natsu with a pink face

_Natsu giggles a bit_

"W-Why are you giggling?!" The confused Blondie asks the Pinkette

"Hehe… No Reason." Natsu says with a suspicious tone in his voice

_Lucy goes and cooks some breakfast_

"Hey! Natsu, let's eat breakfast! I finished cooking." Lucy invites Natsu to the table

"Whoa… This looks delicious!" Natsu says in amazement of what Lucy cooked

_The two eat their food while chatting about things that have been happening in the guild._

"_I'll have to confess to Lucy that I love her. I have to! I don't want her to be taken by anyone!" says Natsu in his head_

"Uh… Natsu? Are you alright? Lucy asks the Pinkette who looks like he's day dreaming

"Oh! I'm fine! I'm done eating… I'll just go to the living room." Natsu answers Lucy with a smile

"Oh. Okay!" Lucy answers him happily

"_I've made up my mind! I'm going to confess to her!" Natsu says in his head determinedly_

"Lucy! Come here! I have to tell you something!" Natsu calls out to Lucy

"Okay! I'm coming!" Lucy answers

"_I wonder what he's going to tell me about…? It might not be important… I guess." Lucy says in her mind while heading to the living room_

"_I'm going to tell her!" Natsu says in his mind with a smile_

_Lucy was already heading towards the living room, she noticed that Natsu was sitting on the couch smiling for no silly reason. She didn't know that Natsu was going to tell her how he felt about her._

"_I just wonder what he's smiling about?" Lucy says to herself_

_Lucy taps the shoulder of Natsu…_

"Hm…?" Natsu asks

"What were you going to tell my about?" Lucy asks shyly

"This…" Natsu answers

_Natsu stood up and walked towards Lucy, He went close to her and hugged her tight…_

"N-Natsu…!" asks the shocked Blondie who was being held tight by the Pinkette

"Lucy, I…_**Iloveyou**_…" Natsu says in a very fast motion

"W-what…?" Lucy asks with confusion

"Y-You s-said it too fast silly…" says Lucy with a smile on her face

"_**Lucy, I love you**_." Natsu says while hugging the Blondie

"_**I love you too Natsu**_." Lucy answers him while her face was insanely red

_After they confess to each other they move a bit closer to each other, then their lips meet…_

_They were passionately kissing each other, after the kiss, Natsu asked Lucy a very important question_

"_**Lucy, will you be my girl?**_" Natsu asks with a pink tint on his face

"_**I'd love to be yours Natsu.**_" Lucy answers with a sweet smile on her face

The End!


End file.
